Lori's Overweight Day
by Twisteddarkness225
Summary: After enjoying a very large meal while visiting Bobby, Lori finds herself stuck with a very large problem.


**Well here I am with another request that was asked of me by CradfordBrian17. Credit for the story idea and title go to him. Honest reviews and constructive criticisms are, as usual, welcome and appreciated.**

 **Lori's overweight day**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Loud House and make no profit from this story.

Lori knocked on the apartment door, eagerly awaiting someone to come and open it for her. She had been invited over for a visit and would be staying the duration of the day. As she waited for the door to open, Lori could smell something delicious from the other side. A nice, hot meal cooked by Bobby's grandmother no doubt.

The door handle began to turn and Lori could barely contain herself. It had been a very long time since her last visit and she desperately longed to hug her beloved Boo-Boo Bear. If it was him on the other side of the door, and she was literally certain that it was, then she was going to grab him the moment she could step inside.

Once the door was fully opened however, she found it was not her boyfriend but his grandmother who had come to greet her. Rosa Casagrande smiled at her future granddaughter-in-law and stepped aside for her to enter the apartment.

"Lori, so wonderful to see you! Please come in!" Rosa said with a smile. "You are just in time! I just finished preparing lunch."

Rosa gestured for Lori to follow her. The smell of many different foods grew stronger as Lori entered the dining area. Her eyes fell onto a massive spread on the table, each dish appearing as amazing as it smelled. She could feel her mouth starting to water a little bit as she looked it over, her stomach growling a moment later.

Lori blushed when she heard the noise coming from her body. She let out a soft laugh and gave the older woman a sheepish smile. But Rosa didn't mind. If anything she seemed all too happy to have heard the body function. She pulled out a nearby seat for Lori and smiled at her again.

"Come and sit down, my dear. I will go and get Roberto for you. Feel free to help yourself to anything you like. There is plenty to go around. Don't be shy."

"Thanks Mrs. Casagrande."

"Please, call me Abuelita." Rosa insisted before going off to seek her grandson.

As Rosa left, Lori looked over the table again. There were just too many options, she couldn't figure out where to begin. She had only gotten to try Rosa's cooking a couple times since meeting her, but what she had eaten had proven to be on par with her father's cooking. So she was definitely tempted to literally try some of everything on the table. If she had to, she'd take some home and save it for later. Although odds were that was going to be happening anyway.

The sound of footsteps caught Lori's attention and she excitedly turned to face them. But she did not see her boyfriend as she had hoped, but instead his younger sister. Ronnie Anne waved at her older brother's girlfriend and took a seat next to her.

"Hey Lori. What's up?"

"Hi Ronnie Anne. Not much. Just trying to decide what to eat first." Lori replied.

Ronnie Anne pointed to a large casserole dish in the center of the table. "I'd recommend my Grandma's Seafood Fiesta Casserole. We call it that because it's so good it's like a party for your taste buds. Her Olla Podrida is awesome too. But you might want to go with a small serving of that."

"Why?" Lori asked.

"Well my Grandma uses five kinds of beans when she makes it. And a lot of the other foods are high fiber too. For my Grandpa Hector."

"So? I don't mind. I like having some high fiber in my diet." Lori said with a shrug.

"Yeah, I know. Lincoln told me and that's why I wanted to give you the heads up. Wouldn't want to aggravate your flatulence problem, right?"

Lori paused while scooping some of the casserole onto her plate. A cross expression came to her face and she made a mental note to have a word with her little brother next chance she got. And she would have plenty of time to think over just what to say until then. While she was enjoying a nice lunch with her boyfriend and his family, the rest of the Louds had gone on their annual weekend trip to Scratchy-Bottom Camp. Lori had originally been expected to go as well, but when she had been invited over the Casagrande household, she leapt at the chance to reunite with her Boo-Boo Bear. That and to avoid one of her least favorite places on Earth.

There had been some minor complications. She'd need transportation to the city and it was going too far out of the way for her family to drop her off. Fortuntely they had allowed her to use the family van and then they used a rental minivan for their trip. So Lori would also be blessed with a full day without anyone else in the house once she got back home later on.

Putting her thoughts of getting back at her only brother aside, Lori returned to filling her plate with a little of everything that she could reach. Rosa returned along with Bobby, who Lori greeted with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. He took the seat next to her and began making his own plate while the rest of his family joined them at the table one by one.

The family and Lori ate, passing time with conversation as they did so. Lori was so caught up between eating and talking that she soon found herself surprised to have an empty plate in front of her. Although it didn't remain empty for long. Rosa picked it up and offered to get Lori seconds of whatever she wanted. Lori didn't decline the offer. She had very much enjoyed everything she had eaten so far and wasn't full yet. Seconds she could definitely do.

It was a little later, when the offer for thirds came up, that she started to feel a bit full. She tried to politely decline, but Rosa wouldn't hear it. Again she took Lori's empty plate and offered to fill it back up. Lori tried once more to pass the offer, but Rosa had already begun scooping food onto the plate.

"No, really, I couldn't." Lori insisted. "But thank you."

"Don't be silly, my dear!" Rosa replied. "There is still more than enough for everyone and you are so thin! You can eat a little more!"

Lori once again found a full plate set before her. Part of her really didn't want to push her luck when she was already starting to feel full. But she _really_ didn't want to offend or upset Bobby's grandmother by refusing her generosity, even if it was a bit much. And...if she were to be honest with herself, it was all so _delicious_. A little more wouldn't hurt.

 _-Several servings later-_

Lori groaned after finishing the final bite of food that had been on her plate. There was absolutely not a doubt in her mind now that she was full. More full than she had ever been in her entire life. Her stomach was bulging out of her shirt like an inflated beach ball, nearly thirty inches around just from the looks of it. It stuck out so much that she had to move her chair back just to have room to breathe.

"I think I need to..." Lori began, but was cut off by a sudden large belch. She blushed and covered her mouth, completely ashamed of herself for letting that out in front of Bobby and his family. "Excuse me." She meekly said.

"Nonsense, I take it as a compliment!" Rosa chuckled while she began to pick up the shockingly little amount of leftovers to put away. "I'm so glad that you enjoyed my cooking! Are you sure you won't stay for dinner?"

Lori paled at the thought of even more food after everything she had just managed to eat. She looked down at her giant belly and then had a brief and horrifying image of it growing even larger. There was no way she could endure another huge meal like that. She had eaten enough already. It wouldn't surprise her if she wasn't hungry again before the end of next week.

"No thank you." She sweetly said. "I promised my parents I'd look after the pets while everyone is out camping. So I need to make sure I get home to give them their dinner."

"Well at least take home some leftovers." Rosa said.

"I...uh, sure...I can bring some food home with me." Lori said, silently thanking her good fortune to have twelve other people to share it with. "But if it's alright, I'd like to lay down for a little while."

"Of course." Maria said, getting up from her seat. "You're welcome to rest in my bed if you like. Follow me."

Maria led Lori, after the girl struggled to get to her feet, into her bedroom. Lori sat down and then carefully positioned herself on her back. She could now better feel the weight of her stomach and whimpered a little, closing her eyes because she didn't want to see it. It was hard to miss given how bulbous it had become. Lori did her best to take her mind off of it, wanting to do nothing more than ignore it.

For the first thirty minutes or so, Lori was restless. She felt far too full to be able to fall asleep. Trying to adjust herself on the bed wasn't helping either, each movement shifting around the extra weight and reminding her of its existence. But soon she was able to find a comfortable position and with it the sweet embrace of sleep.

Lori awoke later on feeling a little lightheaded. As she fully returned to consciousness she was shocked to find her huge belly still there. To be fair, she hadn't expected it to magically vanish while she slept. But for just one brief moment she had dared to hope it had just been all a terrible dream. What she wouldn't have given for that to have been the case.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Lori went to sit up. But she couldn't manage to do it, remaining pinned under her own weight. She tried again, struggling to get into a sitting position and again had to lay flat on her back in defeat. It was almost enough to make her cry. She tried again, this time swinging her legs out over the edge of the mattress and gripping the sheets as she gave it one more try.

Success!

With a little more effort, Lori got onto her feet. She wobbled a little, having trouble finding her balance now that she was standing again. The clock in the room showed it was more than an hour later and she unfortunately couldn't stay for much longer. Especially not like this! It pained her to have to be apart from her beloved again so soon, but she'd rather go home now and see him in person later than continue to stay in his company while putting up with her unsightly predicament.

Lori opened the bedroom door and went to step through, finding resistance as she went. Her eyes widened and she looked down, finding that her belly had gotten stuck in the doorway! That wasn't right, she had been able to get through just fine before. Why the heck was she having trouble now?! Did...did it get _bigger_ while she was sleeping?! She rubbed her eyes, hoping it was all just her mind playing tricks on her. But nothing looked different when she opened them again, her bulbous, wide belly was sandwiched between one side of the doorway and the other with some of the sides squishing on the door frame by a couple inches. It looked so unnatural!

"I literally can't believe this!" She quietly whined as she tried to keep pushing through. "Come on... _urgh_...you... _ugh_...st-stupid... _argh_...stomach! Just... _oomph_...move already!"

She still had trouble as she proceeded, her belly dragging a little against the doorway. As she was almost through she got stuck again, but she was able to push through with a strained grunt. A sigh of relief escaped her once she got through and then she was utterly mortified to discover that Bobby was standing there. He had seen the whole thing.

She really wanted to cry now.

"Hey Babe, are you feeling any better?" He asked gently, picking up on the fact she was still upset.

Lori shook her head and crossed her arms over her belly. Or rather she tried to, but given it's huge size, she wound up resting them on top of it instead. Another thing that wasn't helping her feel better. She was definitely avoiding looking in any large mirrors for a while. Selfies would be off the table too. She'd never be able to go back to school if anyone saw her like this. She was so glad that it was Saturday. She could just get home and hide away until Monday morning. By then this grotesque appearance would be long gone and she could be back to her beautiful self. And if by chance that didn't happen, then she'd just skip school until it did. No matter how long it took.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Bobby asked, snapping Lori out of her thoughts.

"Don't worry about it." Lori said, trying her best to force a smile. "But I need to get going now. So it would be nice if you walked me out to the van."

Bobby smiled and nodded. He held out his hand for her and she took it. The two gathered up the leftovers that Lori would be bringing home and went to leave. Again Lori found herself having trouble with the door. She thought that maybe trying to go backwards would have a better result, but found it not any more successful. If anything, it was a bit worse. Bobby tried to be a gentleman and assist her, but she couldn't allow him to do that. It was hard enough to put up with as it was. Needing Bobby to help her squeeze through the doorway was just too much for her to bear.

"I-It's okay!" She told him with a forced smile. "I...I... _urgh_! I can get through... _ugh_...just fine! All I need is... _urmph!_ a minute to... _ugh_...get through!"

"Need some help?" Came the sound of Ronnie Anne's voice.

Lori found Bobby's younger sister standing in front of her. She blushed and nodded, knowing she would have to let someone help her this time. Her belly was stuck good, a few inches sticking out on either side of the doorway. Ronnie stepped up to her and thought over the situation carefully, tapping a finger to her chin while she came up with an idea. Her eyes lit up as one came to her and she grabbed the door.

"Alright Lori, I'm going to close the door and use it to push you through. That okay with you?"

The teen considered the idea for a moment and then nodded. It couldn't possibly hurt to try. Although she would need to tug her belly on both sides towards her middle to keep it from being pinched in the door when it fully closed. She told Ronnie Anne to wait for her to do that before proceeding. And when Lori did it, she found that squeezing her belly like that nearly made it as tall as her. There was a chance that maybe it could even touch the top of the door frame if she tried to stretch it far enough.

 _'No!'_ Lori silently told herself. _'That isn't true! It's just your imagination, Lori! Your stomach is not that big!'_

Shaking her head, Lori got ready to move back once the door pressed into her belly. She gave Ronnie Anne another nod and the younger girl slowly started to close the door, pushing it with both hands flat against the wood. Once she felt it begin to touch her skin, Lori cautiously let go of her belly so she could press her hands against the wall to try and help push herself free. She felt her belly squishing a bit between the door and the frame and she struggled to pull back to avoid getting caught while Ronnie Anne kept pushing from the other side.

"Dang it! _Urgh!_ This is tougher than... _argh_...I thought it would be!" She grunted, switching to pushing with her shoulder. "Hey Lori, try to... _Urgh_...try to suck it in!"

Lori was trying, not that it really seemed to make a big difference. She tried to use one hand to pull on her belly while she pushed against the wall with the other, clenching her teeth as she did so. On the other side, Ronnie Anne was now pressing her back against the door while using her legs to push the door shut, seeing the edges of Lori's belly still sticking out by an inch or two between the edge of the door and the edge of the frame.

"This isn't ... _oomph_...working! You gotta... _hurgh_...try harder!" The younger girl said.

"I am... _argh_...trying!" Lori argued.

Lori doubled her efforts, but she was quickly distracted as her own stomach came into view. Now her belly was reaching up to her height and the sight of it scared her terribly. She could even see the lint that was gathering in her belly button.

Letting out a scream, Lori slammed her palms against the walls and pushed with all her might. Then, with a loud 'POP!', she was out of the door frame. She fell backwards into Bobby's arms, the sudden addition of her body with the extra weight catching him off guard. He barely managed to avoid dropping his girlfriend onto the floor. Lori slowly regained her balance, with a bit of Bobby's help, and then the two began making their way down the stairs.

The walk down the stairs was an uneasy one for Lori. Aside of the fact that it would be beyond embarrassing for her to be seen by _anybody_ in her current condition, she was also afraid of losing her balance. Maybe she was just being paranoid, but the unsightly bulge that was her belly made her feel too front heavy. If not for Bobby keeping in step with her and holding her hand, she was certain she would've tumbled down the stairs by now.

"It's okay, Babe." The boy calmly encouraged. "We're nearly there."

At long last they reached the first floor of the building. Lori was slightly relieved now that getting down the stairs was finally done with. But now she had to steel herself for an even greater challenge. Going outside looking the way that she did. The chance of running into someone while still in the building had been worrisome. But going out in public? It was absolutely terrifying. Even though she had managed to get a spot close to the door, she was still more than aware of just how many people could walk up and down a street in the city during the day.

Lori approached the double doors that led outside, her belly making contact with them as she got close enough. At least she didn't have to worry about getting stuck in these doors like the other ones. But it didn't help that she needed them both opened so she could fit through. The doors were nearly two and a half feet wide each, meaning that... NO! She wasn't going to think about it. Having to acknowledge that she was currently wider than thirty inches was as frightening as it was disgusting! It was bad enough that she looked like someone had inflated a jumbo beach ball under her skin. No further details were necessary!

Thank goodness for Bobby being there to support her. She would never had been able to take that first step without him. Her eyes fell to the ground and she could feel herself shaking a little bit, too afraid to even try and look up again. Once they arrived at Vanzilla, she hurriedly fished the keys out of her purse and unlocked the driver's side door. In her rush, she accidentally smacked her stomach with the door as she tried to open it, feeling utterly humiliated to have done that in front of her boyfriend. But she was soon faced with another, more complicated problem.

She wasn't able to get into the seat.

Despite her best efforts, she was not able to fit in between the seat and the steering wheel due to her big belly. She couldn't even move the seat back since it was one of the many problems existing with the old vehicle. There was no possible way for her to sit down in the front, let alone drive.

"Um...Bobby?" she timidly said, her cheeks turning pink in shame. "I...I think I'm going to need someone to drive me home."

"What's wrong, Babe?" Bobby asked, his eyes full of concern. "Are you feeling sick?"

Lori shook her head. "I...I can't fit into the driver's seat." she admitted, face going completely red.

"Oh, I see." Bobby said, his eyes going to Lori's stomach and making her feel more embarrassed. "Well don't worry about it. I'll ask my Mom to drive you home and I'll sit with you in the back. Okay?"

"That would be nice." Lori said. "But how would you and your mom get back?"

"We can have someone follow us in her car. Let me text her really quick."

A few minutes later, Maria and Hector came down. Maria began to go over directions with her father just in case they got separated on the long drive over while Bobby and Lori went to get into the back of Vanzilla. The sliding side door was not opening all of the way, a new addition to the list of problems with the vehicle. And the other was currently welded closed even since it fell off during the Loud family vacation. The only other way would be to try and climb in around the back or to try and get in from the front seats. Lori knew either way was not going to work. Climbing over any of the seats was completely out of the question with the way she was. Her best and only option was to just try and squeeze in.

Lori tried to squeeze into the narrow space of the open side door. It was just barely less than the width of a normal doorway. And considering how she had been having trouble with those recently, she doubted she'd have much luck with this one. She tried to get the door to open just a little bit more, letting out a strained grunt in the process, but had no luck. Bobby joined in and the two did their best together, but still nothing. In the end, Bobby had to call in help from upstairs.

Carlota and Ronnie Anne joined them down on the sidewalk a couple minutes later. With the added muscle, they all managed to at last get the door to move just enough for Lori to get through. But once again, a new problem surfaced. The seats. Not only was it still an odd angle for Lori to try and get inside of Vanzilla, but the space between the seats was not going to be enough for her to sit down. Not without her belly getting in the way. She would need to lay on her back.

She informed the others of this, with great reluctance. Bobby climbed inside of the van and had Lori back towards him. He was going to help her back herself inside and let her lean against him the whole way home. It was enough to move Lori deeply, although she relished that it would still be completely embarrassing and awkward the entire time. But her options were limited and this one at least came with the comforting embrace of her boyfriend.

Moving slowly, Lori walked backwards until she felt Bobby's hands on her shoulders. She put one foot inside of Vanzilla and readied herself for the tricky part. As expected, Lori felt herself getting caught as she entered the back seat. The flesh of her bulging belly pulled against the back of the seat next to her and she tried to grab it with the hope to pull it along. But it was too awkward for her get hold of it they way she needed to.

"I...I need more help!" Lori sheepishly said, her cheeks aflame with embarrassment.

Ronnie and Carlota glanced at each other. For a moment, neither of them was sure whether or not to go through with what they were both thinking. But then Carlota stepped forward and placed both hands onto Lori's belly, cringing a little as they sank into the soft flesh. Ronnie Anne took a different approach and put her back into it, pushing her feet against the ground to try and get better results. Carlota followed suit, leaning down a bit and pushing against Lori's belly. Lori felt the other two girls pushing against her, even into her a little. They grunted as they struggled to move the other girl into Vanzilla, making little progress if any at all. Lori closed her eyes while the two cousins did their best to hep her. Her big belly was squishing around their shoulders, and even spilling a bit onto Ronnie Anne's head while they kept trying to get her inside the van.

"Oh gross!" Ronnie Anne said, struggling to keep her voice down.

"Watch it Ronalda!" Carlota warned in a hushed, yet firm tone.

"But it's on my head!" The younger girl complained.

"I know, and it's creepy. But think about Lori! How do you think she feels about this?"

"I can't, _urgh_ , help it!" Ronnie Anne said back, before grunting as she renewed her efforts to push Lori's stomach. "It's like pushing, _urgh,_ into a sack of... _mmph!..._ mashed potatoes!"

"Yeah, I... _rrgh_...I know!" Carlota replied between her own grunts of exertion. "But just because it's not pretty, _oooph,_ doesn't mean she wants to hear about it! She's, _nngh,_ probably got enough on her mind having to deal, _urgh_ , with this super-sized Buddha belly!"

"That's a... _urmph_...a bit of an understatement _. Argh!_ Don't... _oomph_...don't you think?"

Carlota glared at her younger cousin, still struggling to push Lori into Vanzilla. She turned and slipped, going face first into Lori's soft, bulbous belly. After a moment of squirming, she pulled free, letting out a gasp for air. She then saw that her face had left a near perfect indentation in Lori's stomach and winced. Ronnie Anne however nearly let out a snort.

"Oh wow. It's like the world's largest silly putty!" She blurted out, barely able to keep herself from laughing.

"I can literally hear both of you!" Lori said, closing her eyes tightly as though it would be enough to make her problem just disappear.

"Sorry." Ronnie Anne said, stopping for a moment to look at the older girl. "But, you gotta admit, this is pretty freaky. No wonder you couldn't manage to walk through a doorway with this giant beach ball."

"RONALDA!" Bobby snapped. "That is enough! Lori does not need to keep hearing about her fat belly!"

"NOT. HELPING!" Lori cried out, exasperated.

Bobby and Ronnie Anne both apologized and went back to helping Lori into the van, Ronnie Anne practically tackling Lori's stomach with a loud grunt. Carlota put her right shoulder against Lori with the flat of her left palm pressing into the blonde's belly. She pushed using all the might her legs could provide, letting out a long, frustrated grunt the whole time while Lori's belly squished over her shoulder. Bobby hooked his arms under Lori's, trying to yank her back while she used her arms to try and help pull herself inside. All of them were starting to sweat and breath heavily from the endeavor, but not one of them was ready to give up just yet. It was slow, but they were making progress. Lori was getting further inside inch by inch. Her belly was sticking out of the smaller opening and looking like a giant muffin top, sticking out on either side by a few inches.

Ronnie Anne stepped back and looked at her brother's girlfriend, an idea coming to mind. She brushed an errant hair from her face and pulled off her hoodie, letting it fall to the ground.

"Hey, Lori, mind if I try something?" she asked.

"Try what exactly?" Lori asked in return, sounding nervous.

"I'm gonna get a running start and give you a big push." Ronnie answered.

"That literally sounds like a _really_ bad idea!"

"Don't worry. That big balloon won't hurt me. It's gonna be like jumping against a cushion." Ronnie Anne replied, starting to back away. "Get ready. On the count of three. One..."

"Ronnie, please don't!" Lori begged.

"...two..."

"I don't... _Rngh_!... think she's listening, Lori. _Umph!_ "Carlota said, her shoulder and head sinking into Lori's belly while she kept struggling against it.

"...three!"

Ronnie Anne charged, letting out a battle cry. She turned as she got closer, to strike with her shoulder. But the impact did not achieve her desired result. She sank almost entirely into Lori's belly, the force pushing Carlota out and making her fall onto her rear. Lori let out a small scream as she felt it happen. And she started to panic a little when she felt Ronnie Anne squirming against her belly. The girl had gotten stuck.

"Ni-Ni!" Bobby exclaimed, seeing his little sister's legs kicking in the air. "Is she okay?!"

"About as okay as she could be." Carlota said, seeing the younger girl's lower half thrashing. "I'd try to grab her, but I don't think I can without getting a foot in the face. Think you can give her a little push Lori?"

Lori groaned. "Okay, fine. But we _never_ speak about this again. Got it?"

After getting confirmation to her request from both Carlota and Bobby, Lori closed her eyes and tried to use her abdominal muscles to push Ronnie Anne out. A few seconds later, the girl popped free and fell onto the sidewalk. She scrambled to her feet and sucked in the fresh air.

"Are you okay, Ronnie Anne?" Lori asked.

Ronnie Anne nodded. "I'm good. But that completely freaked me out!"

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Lori chastised. "Now just get back to pushing me _normally_ please and thank you!"

Ronnie Anne begrudgingly agreed and started to help Carlota shove Lori again, cringing a little as she sank into the older girls body again.

"There's got to... _Urgh_ , come on!...There's got to be an easier way to do this!" Carlota said.

"My idea _...ooph!..._ would have worked!" Ronnie Anne griped.

"What if _...urg!..._ we try using... _umph!..._ some lotion to help her slip inside?" Carlota suggested.

"Or maybe if... _RRRGH_ , move already dang it! Maybe she'd deflate a little if _...urgh..._ she could fart or something!"

"Not happening!" Lori snapped, her cheeks burning red. "Just keep pushing! We're almost there!"

After what seemed like forever, the three managed to get Lori into the seat, all of them grateful that the ordeal was at long last over with. Bobby helped her fully situate herself, using one of his arms to cradle her upper body while Lori sat up and slowly swung her legs in front of her. To her disgust, her belly covered her own lap and even touched the back of the seat in front of her a little. But what truly irked her was how it's girth made it so she couldn't even sit as close to Bobby as she would've liked.

Although, that was only one of the issues the rotund belly created in this situation. The second came forward when Carlota tried to shut the van's side door. It wasn't giving any trouble unlike when they had to force it open, but it did come to a stop when Lori's belly got in the way. The moment she felt the edge of the door pulling her belly along, her eyes widened. But when it was shut on her flesh, she let out a howl of pain.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!" She cried out in a panic, fearful of her flesh being shut in the door.

Carlota pulled the door open and Lori pulled on the side of her belly. There was definitely going to a problem with this too. There was no way to close the door without her body being at least a little in the way. Lori had to readjust herself so she was leaning against Bobby, laying back in his arms so as to avoid that scenario. Bobby kissed her cheek and felt around for the seat belt. It was a sweet gesture, but Lori sincerely doubted that there'd be any point in trying. The belt would most likely not fit around her stupid body, even if the angle weren't awkward.

It made her feel like crying again to have to admit that to him.

The side door was closed and Lori heard the driver's side door shut as well. Next she heard the engine slowly rumble into life as Maria turned the key in the ignition. As Vanzilla began to move, Lori tried to keep her focus on her boyfriend's face. But that darn stomach of hers kept catching her attention. Whenever the van turned or slowed to a stop, it jiggled a little, like a massive bowl of jelly. Each time it happened, it was like her own body was mocking her.

Lori felt Bobby's hand take one of her own, their fingers slowly lacing together. She instinctively squeezed it, making his calloused palms press against her soft ones. Their eyes met and then she lost all track of time. The tender look he was giving her made her melt and all her troubles were forgotten. She nestled her head against his chest and kept gazing at him while he gazed back. The two spent the rest of the trip like that, wordlessly expressing their undying love for one another.

The sun was just starting to set as Vanilla rumbled down Franklin Avenue. Lori's house came into view and Maria soon slowed the van to a stop as she turned into the driveway. Hector pulled over in front of the house and put the car in park. He got out of the driver's seat and found his daughter and grandson struggling to help Lori get out. She was stuck again, worse this time.

"Take my hands Lori and we'll go nice and slow." Maria encouraged, holding her hands out. "Roberto, be ready to give her a push when I say so."

"Got it." Bobby said, placing his hands flat onto Lori's back. "Just tell me to stop if it hurts, okay Lori?"

Lori nodded and gripped Maria's hands. Maria counted to three and she started to pull while Bobby began to push. Lori used her legs to try and pull herself out, bending them over the edge of the seat. The three all strained themselves through the endeavor, grunting in unison until they had to stop. Like when they had tried getting her into the van earlier, little progress had been made, if any at all.

"Papa, could you lend us a hand?" Maria asked.

Hector nodded and ran over. He took one of Lori's hands while Maria took the other. They tried again, Lori slowly managing to slide forward until she at last popped out of the van. It happened so suddenly that she fell forward, knocking over Maria and causing her forehead to collide with the older woman's chin.

"Ohmygosh! I am so, so sorry!" Lori blurted out, struggling to get off of her. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I'm fine Lori, thank you." Maria said, rubbing her jaw a little. "Nothing that needs attention. What about you? Are you alright?"

Lori nodded, keeping her eyes to the ground in shame for what she had done. It didn't matter to her that it had been unintentional, it still made her feel very guilty. She doubted she could feel more embarrassed by this point.

Bobby helped Lori back onto her feet, having a bit of difficulty as he did so. Once Lori was upright again, she mumbled out a quiet thanks and went to give her Boo-boo Bear a hug. Bobby reached to wrap his arms around her, but was unable to get far. Lori's belly was squishing between them, keeping them from being able to fully embrace without him needing to lean over awkwardly.

Now that was enough to make Lori break out in tears. She couldn't even hug her Boo-boo Bear because of her stupid, bulging stomach! Bobby comforted her and stepped around to embrace her from behind, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissing her on the cheek. It helped her feel better and it was nice. But not as much as it would be to truly embrace him. To hold him while he held her, feeling their bodies against one another as they got as close as they could. But that was not happening today. So instead Lori leaned against him, sniffling while she continued to silently curse her rotten luck.

Much to her dislike, they had to separate, Bobby giving her one more chaste kiss on her lips. He, his mother and his grandfather all climbed into his mother's car and got ready for their return trip home. As Maria's station wagon began to move forward, Bobby waved to Lori before they would be apart again for who knew how long.

They drove off and Lori waved as she watched them vanish from sight. Then she dug out her house key and hurried to get it into the lock. The sooner she unlocked the door, the sooner she could initiate her master plan.

Get inside, close the door and avoid the light of day until she was her normal, beautiful self again. And then she'd forget this ever happened and stubbornly deny it should anyone who knew of it ever spoke of it again. She would even consider hypnosis if it meant never, ever, _ever_ having to worry about being haunted by the memories of today for the rest of her life.

Lori tried turning the key, but the darn thing wouldn't move. The stupid lock was stuck. Again! She jiggled it a little, but nothing changed. A groan of frustration escaped her and she went to take the key out of the lock, but now it was stuck inside of it!

"Oh for crying out loud!" She hissed, yanking on the key with all her might.

The key came loose. And much more easily than Lori had expected. So much so that she nearly lost her balance. She managed to keep herself from falling, but it made her lose her grip on the key in the process. To make matters worse, the darn thing fell into a crack in the boards of the front porch. Great, just stinking great. Now she'd need to go into the crawlspace underneath to find the stupid thing!

Muttering a few of her preferred curse words beneath her breath, Lori went down the porch steps and around to the entrance of the crawlspace. She carefully got down onto her knees and leaned forward, feeling her stomach touch the ground as she tried to start crawling. But to her surprise, she found herself wedged in the opening once she was halfway inside.

Just. Stinking. Great.

Lori struggled to get through, finding this much more of a trial than going through a doorway. She let out small cries of frustration and clawed at the ground to pull through the rest of the way. It worked, although she wound up face-planting into the ground. With anther foul word passing through her lips, she repositioned herself and began moving forward.

As she entered the crawlspace, she noticed the light becoming dimmer. It was almost always dark inside of the crawlspace, but this was much darker than it should have been. She dared to look and noticed that her belly was blocking out the light, eclipsing every bit of what came in through the opening of the crawlspace. That was eight hundred sixty-four square inches of the open space that was no longer in Lori's view from her current position.

Fresh tears were starting to form in the corners of her eyes. She did not need the even less flattering angle she was seeing herself with, not now or ever. There weren't even any words to describe how she felt about the unpleasant sight she had seen. It was enough to crush her spirit, as well as her own self respect. She really regretted having seen that.

Trying her best to put it behind her, Lori continued onwards. She felt around slowly with her hands, needing to rely on touch to find her key in the cramped space. It took a good while before she finally found the lost item, Lori gripping it firmly in her hand. Now she just had to get out, stand up and finally go inside.

She started to slowly slide her way out of the crawlspace, pressing her arms into the dirt to help push herself along. However, before she could make much progress, she felt her belly's weight shifting while she slid. Then the next thing she knew, the darn thing was pressing up against her own chin! She could feel the warmth of her own flesh as it squished against her chest and even the lower half of her face. She could've given herself a raspberry had she, for whatever reason, felt like doing so.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" Lori blurted out, her voice muffled against her own flesh. "This is literally ridiculous!"

Letting out a noise that was like a frustrated growl mixed with a pitiful whimper, Lori used her other arm to try and push her belly down while she kept trying to slide out of the crawlspace. It proved more difficult than she would have cared for, the poor girl struggling just to cover a couple inches of ground at a time. Once she finally was out again, she was nearly hyperventilating from the stress of the experience. Her hands were trembling and fresh tears were streaking down her face, ruining her mascara completely.

Lori took a minute to regain her composure. Then she shakily got onto her feet, grabbing the side of the porch for leverage. She got back up to the front door and put the key into the lock, this time jiggling it while she turned it to the side. And this time it worked.

Twisting the doorknob with nearly enough force to break it off, Lori opened the front door and stepped inside, yet again struggling with the normally simple action.

"Stupid door! _Urgh!_ Stupid stomach! _Argh!_ Stupid everything! _Rargh!_ "

She slammed the door behind her and let out a wail, no longer able to restrain herself. Had anyone else been home at the time, they would have been running as fast as their legs could carry them. Either towards her out of concern, or away from her in fear.

Lori sluggishly dragged her feet through the living room, unceremoniously tossing her purse onto the coffee table as she went. She didn't have it in her to try and climb the stairs at the moment. If anything else frustrated her with how she was feeling currently, she didn't know what she would do, but it wouldn't be pretty. Plus she was feeling drained, bloated and reasonably depressed. All she wanted to do was rest.

Yeah, that was it. She just needed to sleep this off. A good night's rest was all she needed to try and beat this. And first thing in the morning, when she would feel less bloated and have more energy, she could do a little exercise to start working off this belly of hers. And since she had the house to herself, she'd take advantage of the vacant living room to pass the time between now and when she fell asleep with a little T.V. She could have it first thing in the morning too, in a peacefully quiet house. Maybe there was a nice silver lining to this massively ugly storm cloud after all.

Taking a seat on the couch, Lori slowly leaned onto her side and then turned onto her back. She rested her head on a throw pillow and reached for the remote. The screen lit up and an episode of Operation Dessert Storm came into Lori's view. She changed the channel immediately. She didn't want to see or think about food for a good while. At least not in her current condition.

The next channel had a welcome surprise for her. A romantic comedy she happened to like very much. An excellent diversion from her problems and a great way to kill an hour and a half to boot. She relaxed and let herself be caught up in the familiar plot and found moments of joy from the occasional laugh it gave her. It felt nice to be able to laugh after the last few hours.

Once her movie ended, Lori decided to shut off the T.V. so she could try getting some shut eye. Her night was spent restlessly tossing and turning on the couch. Twice she fell off and both times landed on her belly, which cushioned her like an airbag. And while it did prevent her from getting a nasty bump or scrape, it also served as a grim reminder that it was still there and not even a tiny bit smaller than before. Lori struggled back into a sitting position and let out a fierce cry of frustration. She shoved the coffee table over and yanked the couch cushions down to the floor, arranging them like a makeshift mattress where she chose to spend the rest of the night.

A little while later, not too long past midnight, Lori roused in her sleep. She rolled over and tried to get onto her feet, toppling back onto the cushions. Her second attempt yielded better results and she gracelessly waddled towards the kitchen. While she moved, her head lolled from one side to the other, drool leaking from the corner of her mouth. When she got to the kitchen door, she got stuck again, but just kept trying to walk forwards.

"Dang it Leni..." Lori mumbled. "Move already...you know we...both can't go through a door at...the same time..."

Lori kept walking in place. The sides of her big belly squished against the doorway, slowing her down to the point she almost made no progress at all. But all the same she kept moving as though she hadn't a care in the world.

"Come on..." she softly complained. "Get out...of the way...twerps..."

A short while later, she finally got through the door into the kitchen, Lori stumbled over to the fridge. Her hand reached for the door handle, missed, swung towards it again, missed again, and finally got a hold of it on the third try. She pulled on the door, smacking herself in the belly a few times before managing to get it open. Her hand patted around aimlessly for a moment before it settled onto something small, square and wrapped in tin foil.

A soft and happy sigh passed Lori's lips as she secured her prize. She shuffled away from the fridge, the door closing by itself as she slumped down onto her rear, her back against the cupboards. The foil was clumsily torn away and littered the kitchen floor, leaving the brownie it had contained at Lori's mercy. She bit into the rich, chocolaty goodness and let out another happy sigh. Once she finished it, she went back into the fridge and this time took out a piece of coconut cream pie. And after that, an entire ten inch, double-layer red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting that her parents and siblings had forgotten to take with them on their trip. Lori devoured the entire thing in minutes, and then she began to feel thirsty as well.

Lori slumped over a little as she tried to move, heading for a water cooler that had recently been bought for the kitchen by her parents. The cooler held a mostly full five gallon jug which Lori pulled up and out of the device. Water began to gush out onto the floor before Lori's lips met with the rim of the jug. She slowly guzzled down the cool water, some of it spilling out over her chin and soaking a bit into her top. A bit of water got caught in her windpipe when she was nearly done and she started to cough and sputter, the action snapping her out of her sleepy stupor.

"Wha-what the?!" She asked in surprise, confused as to how she had wound up in the kitchen with an empty water jug in her hands. As she put two and two together, she groaned and whimpered. After her snacking and water guzzling, she had managed to make her belly swell up even more! The darn thing looked almost fifty percent bigger now, much to Lori's discontent.

 _'Note to self: Eating too much food literally makes me sleepwalk.'_ She thought, wiping the crumbs and drops of water away from the corners of her mouth. _'Great, now I need to take care of this mess.'_

Lori did her best to clean up the water that had spilled onto the kitchen floor and then struggled her way back into the living room. She settled back down on the cushions on the floor, hoping that she'd have an easier time falling asleep after her unintentional midnight snack. But she sadly found the opposite to be the case. She laid in the living room, completely unable to get so much as a wink of sleep as the hours passed by slowly.

She gave up on sleep by nearly nine in the morning. By then she was feeling groggy and gross. A shower would be fantastic about now. It was so appealing that she was on her feet and halfway towards the stairs before she knew it. She gripped the railing as she got to the first step and looked up to the second floor of the house. For a moment, it seemed a much longer distance than it actually was. She hesitated, having second thoughts about trying this new endeavor. Getting up the few steps of the porch was one thing, but this might be more than she could currently handle.

Lori shook her head, banishing the doubt from her mind. She had to do this. On top of her desire to freshen up, she also had to answer the call of nature. There weren't too many choices for her regarding the matter. Not unless her parents had secretly rebuilt their private bathroom. And the odds of that were slim to none with slim halfway out the door. So up the stairs she had to go, regardless of any difficulties she'd encounter.

Lori took her first step, keeping a firm grasp on the banister. She placed her right hand flat on the wall for the sake of balance, not wanting to risk her front heavy body to make her topple forward. Or worse, backwards. Now that thought scared her. She would not want to get all the way to the top just to fall back down. To be safe, she turned to her side and used both hands to hold onto the railing. This caused her belly to slide against it, but she did her best to ignore that.

As she reached the top of the steps, she let out a sigh of relief. Now she just had to deal with getting through the bathroom door. But at least there wasn't a line like there was every morning. It was nice not needing to stand around for minutes just so she could tend to her needs.

She approached the bathroom door and stopped. The thought of going through and getting stuck again was in no way appealing. There had to be an easier way to try to approach this. She took a minute to think over things and then made her attempt.

First she turned sideways, having her back parallel to the wall. Next she turned her left foot so it was perpendicular to her right one, crouching to her left to try and get some more force behind her movement. Then she did her best to suck in her belly, praying that it would be enough to make a difference. To her joy, there was a difference. She still felt her belly touch the doorway, but it didn't get stuck this time! As she walked sideways through the door, she wiggled a little to try and fit through.

"Come on... _umph!_ You can do this... _ugrh!_ Just move nice and... _urgh_...slow." Lori encouraged herself.

She kept her motions up, feeling herself steadily making progress. Things were going smoothly so far. Not once had she gotten stuck like the previous times she had gone through a door. All she had to do was keep going just like this and...it worked!

Lori stood in the bathroom, pumping her fists into the air triumphantly. She almost gave into the urge to do a little victory dance, but passed it up in favor of doing what she came here to do. A minute later, when she had emptied her bladder and washed her hands, she turned to look at the shower, her desire to use it as strong as ever. Heck, given that she was the only one home for a while she could take a nice long one. Without needing to worry about someone else coming along to demand their turn, she could shower for a whole hour if she wished.

The thought made Lori smile widely. She could hardly wait to feel the hot water cascading over her bare skin, washing away her troubles with her lavender scented body wash. She wouldn't even care if she had to go through the entire bottle just to take care of her giant belly...

Oh, right...that...

Would there be issues with showering while she was like this? The idea of having this extra weight while she was standing beneath running water did concern her. She didn't like the idea of slipping in the shower any more than she liked the idea of falling down the stairs. Taking a bath would be a nice alternative, but then she had to worry about getting out of the tub when she was done and dealing with the same chance of slipping. That and she was not interested in laying in the water with her stomach sticking up through the surface like an island.

As much as it pained her to do so, she chose to postpone the proper hygiene she would normally practice. For now she'd just wash her face, brush her teeth, put on deodorant and then fix her hair. Hopefully she could go back to her normal routine soon. In the meantime this would have to do. It was better than nothing.

Lori left the bathroom and cautiously made her way back downstairs, keeping both hands on the rail as she went. She returned to the living room and peeked at her phone which she had left on the coffee table. It was just getting closer to ten. There was still a good, long while until her family was due back home. On the plus side it meant that she didn't need to worry about her seeing her just yet with her unsightly appearance. But it did leave her wondering just what she should do with her time alone in the house.

After a moment of thought she chose to go with her standard time killer and retrieved her phone. She situated herself on the couch after putting the cushions back in place and leaned back, checking for updates her friends may have made recently on social media. There were a few things of interest and Lori posted replies where she wished and waited to see if she got any replies to them in return.

While she waited, she found that she could just rest her phone on her belly and still see the screen just fine. It was like a impromptu table. A really round one made of her own flesh. It almost made her laugh that she had actually found a good use for the thing that had burdened her for nearly a day now. Not that it would change her mind about it. She still despised it more than anything.

Time continued to march along slowly while Lori occupied herself with her phone. Eventually she had to put it down though as the battery was starting to run low. She dug out her phone charger from her purse and went to plug it in, relishing that she had to get up from her seat.

Once her phone was charging, Lori decided she may as well do something now that she was up on her feet again. She recalled her idea to try and do a little exercise, but couldn't figure out what she should do. Crunches were just not happening. Jumping jacks were a possibility, but not very appealing with her body the way it was. And yoga was definitely out of the question. She couldn't even touch her toes right now, or even see them for that matter.

Lori sighed. Maybe exercising should wait a little while. She wasn't really feeling up to it anyway, she still felt bloated. Plus she hadn't eaten anything since the day before and it was frankly beginning to really worry her. The fact she also hadn't needed to...go number two also happened to be a concern. But even if she was constipated it didn't mean she didn't need to eat or drink anything. She needed to have something in her stomach, regardless of how full it already looked. A little vitamin water would do. At least it was something.

Lori made her way to the kitchen and paused at the doorway. Well, here she went again. Turn one foot to the side. Suck in her gut as much as possible. Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle... **Squeeaak!**

. . . . . . . . . . . WHAT?!

Was that her? Did she just make that noise? Did her body, her...her stomach just make a squeaking noise as she tried yet again to slip through a doorway?!

Okay, that was it. That was _literally_ it! Lori was completely fed up with her stupid oversized belly getting stuck in _every stupid doorway_ whenever she walked into another room! There had to be something she could do to fix this atrocity. She didn't care what it was she had to do, she just wanted her stomach to be the way it was supposed to be again! She'd even resort to asking Lisa to make something for her to take if it was necessary!

...Now that was something to consider. Lisa was very adept when it came to medical studies. Surely she could help Lori with this predicament. In fact, Lori was confident that her little sister may already have something up in her room. Something that Lisa used to help move her bathroom studies along when the need arose.

And Lori knew just where to find it.

Fueled by a fiery determination, Lori moved as quickly as she could back up the stairs. The feel of her belly sliding against the banister again only served to keep driving her onwards. She got to the door to Lisa's bedroom, opened it wide and got stuck for the umpteenth time trying to get through. Another minute or so of grunting angrily while wiggling herself through, thankfully without squeaking this time, and she made it inside.

Lori headed right over to the closet. What normally served as a storage area for clothing, shoes and various material possessions was instead used by Lisa as a place to contain her many chemicals and scientific equipment. A wire rack, originally a spice rack, hung on the inside of the closet door, housing numerous jars, bottles and vials of practically anything the brilliant four year old had ever made.

"AHA!" Lori exclaimed. "There it is!"

She reached for a small bottle, not even the size of a bar of soap. Lisa's super laxative. It was something she sneakily used whenever she required a 'necessary update' to someone's bathroom files. This, if anything, would do the trick and evict the excess mass that was swelling her belly up so horribly. And she'd finally be free of this nightmare!

Lori hesitated. Now that she had a way to fix things, she was starting to have second thoughts. Sure, she was in a bit of a bind, but did she really want to risk taking something like this to solve the problem? Her hand settled on the giant beach ball that was her belly and she rubbed it a little. It was definitely still just as big as it ever was and if it hadn't started to return to normal yet, then there was no telling how long it would take. And she had school tomorrow. There was no way she could be seen like this. She'd die of embarrassment with this...this deformity sticking between the hem of her shirt and the waist of her shorts. She looked back a the little bottle of Lisa's special laxative and steeled her resolve.

Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Twisting the cap to the little bottle, Lori tossed all caution out the window. She flipped the cap upside down and filled it with the liquid, downing it in the next second. It had a foul flavor, something akin to the cod liver oil she had once been forced to take as a punishment at Aunt Ruth's for using a swearword when she was twelve. And it had a horrible aftertaste too. Enough to make her desperately rush to the bathroom to make use of the mouthwash.

After freshening her breath and ridding herself of the nasty flavor, Lori chose to head downstairs and try to pass time until Lisa's special laxative kicked in. She steadily made her way back down the stairs and back into the kitchen to grab the vitamin water she had wanted. She also grabbed some of her favorite low calorie bean chips to nibble on. It would be safe to eat a little bit now that she had found a solution for her problem.

Lori settled down onto the couch and took the remote in hand. She turned the television on and flipped through the channels. Nothing appealing caught her eyes while she searched for something to watch, so she ended up settling on some infomercials. It was at least enough to keep her distracted while she enjoyed her snack and waited for Lisa's laxative to take effect.

Now that she thought about it, that was something worth knowing. She hadn't bothered to even peek at what it was she was taking. Thankfully she had taken the bottle with her, just in case. And she knew that Lisa was so meticulous when it came to her work that she'd include every detail necessary on her homebrewed cures and solutions.

 _Instructions for use:_ Lori read on the label. _Apply 100 microliters of solution to desired serving and ingest..._

Wait a second. Microliters? The dosage was _that_ small?! How much was a microliter anyway?! ...How much did Lori actually take?! What was going to happen to her?!

Lori was beginning to feel very afraid. She couldn't even begin to imagine what to expect with the super laxative in her digestive system. The thought to call the hospital crossed her mind. But would they be able to help her? Given Lisa's brilliance, Lori wouldn't be surprised if she concocted something that they wouldn't be able to...

Suddenly, Lori felt her belly gurgle. The noise continued, growing louder and the next thing Lori knew, she was experiencing a very unpleasant feeling in her abdomen. She whined a little and doubled over as the feeling became painful. Then a very powerful urge came into her bowels and she quickly got off of the couch.

She needed to get to the toilet A.S.A.P.!

Crossing her arms over her belly, Lori rushed up to the second floor. She nearly tripped on the top step since she was in such a hurry, but she didn't care. If she didn't get down the hall in the next few seconds, she would definitely regret it. It was just a good thing, a very good thing, that no one else was home. She didn't need to get stuck in a line at a time like this, especially not with how she got stuck in the door again. With a final burst of effort she made it into the bathroom just in time and closed the door behind her out of habit.

 **Braaaaaahp!**

"Oh crap, that literally did NOT feel good!" Lori exclaimed to herself, letting out a whimper as she felt another movement working its way out.

 **Pwheeeeeet!**

 _-Several embarrassing fart noises later-_

Once it was finally over, Lori had to rush to the window and open it as much as possible. She stuck her head out and gasped, taking a deep inhale of fresh air immediately afterwards. Her belly had been aching horribly for the duration she had been expelling the gas, among other things, from within. It was definitely not anything she wished to relive. Ever.

On the bright side, she was feeling better. A lot better. She was starting to look back to normal too. However she was presented with a new problem now. One she didn't want to have to explain to her family should they come home early for any reason.

Taking another breath of fresh air first, Lori pulled her head back into the bathroom and blushed. All of the paint on the walls was peeling. Badly. Seeing the damage she had unintentionally caused made her oh so very grateful for the fact that she was still alone in the house. She just knew that her siblings, Luan especially, would poke fun at her for this one. And it would be a good while before they let her live it down too. She'd need to work quick if she wanted to repaint the walls before everyone else got home.

But first, she really needed to let this place air out a little.

The end.

 **Well there you have it, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Not gonna lie, doing a story where Lori gets fat from overeating was actually pretty fun.**

Lori: Excuse you?

 **Oh, hey Lori! I was just talking about you! What did you think of the story?**

Lori: I literally think you should take it down before I make you regret it.

 **Ha! Please, what are you gonna do?**

Lori: I'm going to find out where you live, weirdo.

 **PFFT! And then what? You aren't real, remember? You're a cartoon character. Fat lot of good knowing where I live will do for you!**

Lori: Not if I literally post it on the internet.

 **O_O' Uh, now let's not do anything drastic. We can talk about this, right Lori? ...Lori?... Aw, dang it!**


End file.
